


The Peeps Return

by Amphigorym



Category: due South
Genre: Holidays, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-28
Updated: 2003-04-28
Packaged: 2018-11-10 21:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11134731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amphigorym/pseuds/Amphigorym
Summary: Fraser, Ray, a quite Easter Sunday afternoon, and a box ov lavendar peeps.





	The Peeps Return

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
The Peeps Return

## The Peeps Return

by MR

Author's website: http://unhinged.kixxster.org

Disclaimer: Fraser and RayK belong to each other. The peeps belong to whatever candy company makes them. I own nothing but my blood overactive imagination.

Author's Notes: Okay, when I wrote "The Peeps Revenge" I promised someone I'd eventually write the follow-up to it. I can't remember who I promised this to, but here it is anyway.

Story Notes: 

This story is a sequel to: The Peeps Revenge 

* * *

The Peeps Return  
By MR 

It doesn't take much to make me happy, contrary to what Stell wanted everybody to believe. 

Take today. Easter Sunday, day off, dinner at mom and dad's, me 'n Fraser, and back to our place to 'recuperate' from stuffing our faces. 

Exactly what Fraser standing stark naked next to the bed holding a box of lavender-colored peeps has to do with recuperating I dunno. But I'm sure's hell willing to find out. 

"I thought you'd sworn off peeps after last year." I stretch leisurely and watch his eyes glaze over. Hey, he's not the only one naked here, and certain parts of me want to get on with the show, if you catch my drift. 

"Only the green ones, Ray," he says, unwrapping the cellophane from the box and throwing it in the trash can next to the dresser. "I believe I did mention having a fantasy involving you and peeps, didn't I?" 

"Something to do with eating them off my body?" 

"Preferably while you were naked." He damn near blinds me with that smile. "Given that peeps are impossible to get hold of any time of the year except Easter, I had to wait till now to fulfill the desire." 

I stretch again, smirking at the way his eyes go big while I spread myself out. "So get those puppies in place and start eating, huh?" 

He nods and lifts them out of the package, still fastened together. For a minute he stands there, studying me like I'm a crime scene, which makes me antsy. "What?" 

"Placement, Ray." He says, pinching the first peep off and placing it, very carefully, in the hollow of my collarbone. "Placement is vitally important in an undertaking of this kind." 

I groan. "Fan-fucking-tastic. You've turned into Martha Stewart." 

"Not hardly, Ray. For starters, I'm the wrong sex." The tip of his tongue is peeking out of the right corner of his mouth, which means he's concentrating. "Though you know, I 'have' dressed as a woman..." 

"Fraser..." 

He's evidently made up his mind, cause now I've got a peep perched on each nipple. They don't feel like what I expected; not soft at all, kind've rough and scratchy. "You know, we're both gonna need a shower when this' over." 

"I'm looking forward to it," he says, and sits one in my belly button. It tickles and I squirm a little. "Ray, please! You'll dislodge them." 

Okay. Need to keep my mind off dislodging them, or I'm not gonna last till he's put the last two where he wants. "I read somewhere peeps'll last damn near forever." 

"Considering the amount of chemical preservatives in them, I'm not surprised." He's holding a peep in either hand and studying my dick with the sort of attention he usually applies to gum he's scraped off the sidewalk. "Symmetry is, of course, a major concern. We don't want to interrupt the flow of the line." 

"Hell no!" I squeak, as he finally puts the remaining peeps one on either side of my dick. He steps back and studies me, nodding in satisfaction. "Symmetry okay?" I ask, my voice still strained. 

He smiles at me and eases himself onto the bed. "The symmetry, Ray, is perfect." And he lowers his head towards my throat. 

"Ray?" 

"Hmm?" 

Fraser goes to raise his head off my chest and has to pull a little to get unstuck. "We really ought to go take that shower." 

I open my eyes. "You are evil, you know that? You are an evil Mountie, Benton Fraser, and I cannot believe you kiss my mother with that mouth, either. What're you doing?" 

He raises his head, his lips glistening. "Licking the residual sugar off your nipples." 

"Christ!" My head falls back. "You damn near kill me..." 

"Ray, you were never in any danger of dying..." 

"Of frustration, maybe. Not that...ooh...a little frustration is a bad thing, necessarily. I mean frustration is good for the soul, right? Builds character." 

"You're babbling, Ray." 

"I know. So, you think you can get unstuck from me and get me unstuck from the sheets so we can take a shower?" 

He levers himself up a little further, and I yelp. Can't help it; we're stuck together in some 'really' interesting spots. "You know, while I realized the sugar content of peeps was quite high, I wasn't aware it reacted when mixed with sweat and other bodily fluids." 

"You wanna repeat that in English, Ben." 

He looks at me. "It's turned into a kind of glue, Ray. Especially in the..." 

"Aaaggh!" 

"I'm sorry...the groin area." He looks at me. "Perhaps we should've shaved our bodies first?" 

"Now he thinks of that," I tell the ceiling. 

"We'll just have to be very, very careful," he says, and proceeds to pry us apart as gently as possible. There's a minute there, when he gets to where our dicks are stuck, that I honestly think one or the other of us is gonna end up a eunuch. 

Finally, though, we're separated, and he maneuvers off the bed and holds out his hand. 

I study it a minute, then let him pull me up, and we stare at the ruin that is our bed. "I bet that's gonna be hell to get out of the sheets." 

"Hot water and a lot of detergent," he says. "We'll go down and put them in as soon as we finish our shower." 

I follow him towards the bathroom, admiring the view. "You know, Frase, they do make peeps for other holidays." 

He turns to look at me. "Really?" 

"Yeah. They've got pumpkins and ghosts for Halloween, and at Christmas you can get snowmen, angels, Santa's, wreaths...hell, just about anything." 

"But they're not like actual peeps. Shaped like chicks, I mean." 

"No. What, they have to be shaped like a chick to turn you on?" 

He frowns a minute, then shakes his head. "I'm assuming they taste the same?" 

"Ben, they're the same fucking formula made into a different shape and coated with sugar, okay?" 

He nods. "Maybe we'll have to try the ghosts when October comes." He offers me his hand, which I take. 

"Okay, but 'I' get to decide on placement next time." 

"That seems rather petty, Ray." 

"I'm a petty guy, Frase. I get to decide on placement...and I get to shave you." 

He runs into the door jam, and for a minute I think he's knocked himself silly. Then he looks at me, one corner of his mouth twitching. "Only if I can shave you first." 

"We'll flip a coin." 

"Agreed." 

"Good. Now let's get into the shower; this stuff's starting to itch like a sonofabitch." 

**FIN**

* * *

End The Peeps Return by MR:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
